ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Lecarde
How Eric Lecarde joined the Tourney Eric Lecarde appears as a young effeminate boy with blond hair in a ponytail dressed in a formal outfit in the 3D Wii fighter game Castlevania: Judgment. He is armed with his traditional Alucard Spear. Oddly enough, he is the only character to not have any metal on his outfit whatsoever. His theme is "Iron Blue Intention", from both Castlevania Bloodlines and Portrait of Ruin. Not content with his bestowed destiny, Eric's goal during his quest in the time rift is to prove (mostly to himself) that the Alucard Spear can be more than just a supplement to the Vampire Killer whip. To accomplish his goal, Eric challenges Alucard, the spear's original creator, the legendary Trevor Belmont, and even Maria, whose powers are perceived to surpass the whip's power. Through systematic victories over his opponents, Eric becomes confident enough that both the power of the spear and his own skill are a match even for the likes of Dracula. Realizing he has to train for his destiny, Eric's time to help the innocent came when an Inquisitor arrives to conquer Spain for the Galactic Empire. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands his the Alucard Spear behind him. After the announcer calls his name Thrusts the Alucard spear four times as the camera zooms then sets his left hand on his chest saying "Underestimate me and pay the price." Special Moves Trident Strike (Neutral) Lecarde thrusts the Alucard Spear horizontally then diagonally then does a dashing thrust forward. Lightning Slice (Side) Lecarde levitates and spreads his spear's wings, making a symbol and sends waves of lightning around himself. Piercing Rain (Up) Lecarde jumps into the air and pierces the Alucard Spear down. Whirlwind (Down) Lecarde spins the Alucard spear around, then pierces forward sending a blast of wind at the opponent. Trident Shot (Hyper Smash) Lecarde readies the Alucard Spear, then rapidly thrusts thirty times and finishes by swinging the spear down. Alucard Spear (Final Smash) Lecarde readies the Alucard Spear saying "Take THIS!" and rushes to thrust the spear at the opponent. If it hits, he then spreads the spears wings saying "I'll end this." then spins the spear above and dares "Can you survive?" then summons four balls and sends them at the opponent with "Try THIS!" As the ball rapidly pound on the opponent, Lecarde jumps high, moves his spear back and throws it like a javelin saying "You're FINISHED!" and it pierces the opponent, erecting a Star KO cry. As the opponent drops dead with a life lost from the stock, Eric takes the spear back and says "Too little, too late." Victory Animations #Eric Lecarde swings the Alucard Spear right and sets it down blunt first saying "You underestimated me. Did you think me a child?" #*Eric Lecarde swings the Alucard Spear right and sets it down blunt first saying "That's it? That'll teach me to trust in fairy tales." (Simon Belmont, Trevor Belmont and Maria Renard victories only) #Eric Lecarde swipes his left hand down and sets the Alucard Spear on his shoulder saying "Already over? Well, that didn't amount to much." #*Eric Lecarde swipes his left hand down and sets the Alucard Spear on his shoulder saying "What a shame. I had hoped for a more meaningful challenge." (Alucard or Zhao Yun victories only) #*Eric Lecarde swipes his left hand down and sets the Alucard Spear on his shoulder saying "You pitiful fool. Did you honestly think you could win?" (Shao Kahn, Dong Zhuo, Carmilla, Inquisitor, Death, Zhong Hui or Nobunaga victories only) #Eric Lecarde does three spear swings then makes a magic symbol and says "Worry not. I assure you I will win." #*Eric Lecarde does three spear swings then makes a magic symbol and says "I've made my point. What need has a warrior for a whip?" (Count Dracula victories only) On-Screen Appearance A symbol is seen on the ground and Eric Lecarde materializes before taking out the Alucard Spear and saying "Fight me as you would a grown man. I do not want your mercy." Special Quotes *I will teach you to fear the bite of my lance. (When fighting Shao Kahn, Dong Zhuo, Death, Zhong Hui, Inquisitor, Carmilla or Nobunaga) *I am most eager to witness the might of your storied dynasty. (When fighting Simon Belmont or Trevor Belmont) *They say your power surpasses even that of a Belmont. Let us see it then! (When fighting Maria Renard) *Sir, let me show how powerful your spear truly is! (When fighting Alucard or Zhao Yun) *You'll learn there are deadlier weapons than the meager whip. (When fighting Count Dracula) Trivia *Eric Lecarde's rival is the Pau'an Inquisitor of the Dark Side of the Force. *Eric Lecarde shares his English voice actress with Julia Chang (secondary that is), JayCee (primarily), Little Sister, Area, Eliza, Sailor Moon, Scheherazade, Jade, Cloyster, Melody Pianissima, Camerupt, Kyurene and Yui Hirasawa. *Eric Lecarde shares his Japanese voice actress with Narancia Ghirga, Jinora, Bad Girl, Sophia XL, and Mrs. Doombringer. *Eric Lecarde shares his French voice actress with Kazumi Mishima, Dialga, Devil Kazumi Mishima, Faith Connors and Mabel Pines. *Eric Lecarde shares his German voice actress with Frankie Stein. *Eric Lecarde shares his Arabic voice actress with Princess Shokora and Paula. *Eric Lecarde shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Jolyne Cujoh. *Eric's adult form from Castlevania Bloodlines can be seen in FMV cutscenes. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes